Sandwich
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday, but he didn't tell anyone. Naruto's late for training and won't leave him alone, and all Sasuke wants to do is eat his goddam sandwich. but Sai has to steal it. warning, very OOC Sai.


Hehehe… I'm back with another SasuNaru Yaoi… Thnx to every one who reviewed my other one… I hope you like this one. It's Sasuke's birthday present, but it's pretty early… oh well. Maybe I'll give him another one!

This is Yaoi, so don't complain to me saying it's disgusting or something like that.

SasuNaru!

I don't own the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does!

I have a question: Why is Sai the bad guy in every SasuNaru? I mean, seriously! Why?

Sai: Because you're a bitch

Me: THAT'S IT! You're gonna be bad again!

XXXXX

Today was a normal day for Sasuke. He woke up to the empty Uchiha Mansion, brushed his teeth, ate his breakfast, and got ready for training. But training was different. Today Kakashi was on time! Sakura didn't ask him out, and Naruto… was not there? Hm… It'd be quiet, at least. "Sasuke-kun! Have you seen Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke shook his head. Sakura looked down at her feet. "Believe it or not, I'm worried about him… He's been really strong since he came back… but he hasn't missed training… not once…" Sasuke looked over his shoulder. Someone was coming. They were too far away to tell who it was. Sakura looked over her shoulder too. "Ah! Kiba-kun! Have you Seen Naruto?!" Sakura called to him. Sasuke was amazed at how she was able to tell who it was.

"No, I haven't, but Tsunade asked me to tell you she needed to talk to him, and that he'd be late." Kakashi smiled, "You see Sakura-chan? I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Sakura smiled, "Yeah. Well, let's go!" Everyone, except Kiba, went to the training grounds to start.

XXXXX

Half way through his lunch, Sasuke noticed something in the tree over his head. He threw a kunai up into the air to hit whatever it was. "Ow! Shit Teme that hurt!" _Damn._ It was Naruto. Now that he was there, Sasuke wouldn't be able to enjoy his lunch! "What was that for?!" Naruto jumped from the tree and plopped onto the grass next to Sasuke. "Go away. I want to eat my sandwich," Sasuke said. Naruto completely ignored him, "Hey, what did I miss?" So, Sasuke completely ignored him and continued eating his sandwich. "Teme, I'm talking to you!" No response. "Bastard! Answer me!" Ignore. "Dammit Sasuke! I'm talking to you!" Still no response. Naruto raised his fist to punch Sasuke, but instead, Sasuke grabbed his hand and held it.

"Teme… Why are you holding my hand? Are you gay?" Sasuke dropped his hand and looked away. Naruto's eye's opened wide. Why didn't he say no? Was he actually…? That made sense… When they accidentally kissed Sasuke didn't push him off… "Hey Sasuke are actually—" Sasuke pushed him away and said, "Leave me the hell alone. I just wanna eat my sandwich." Naruto smirked; He knew how to bust Sasuke's balls right now…

"I'll leave if you give me something," Naruto said, leaning close to Sasuke. Sasuke, who wasn't looking, turned to face him, "What do you want?" Naruto leaned back and performed his hand seals. _This will definitely tell me if he's gay…_ Sasuke looked at the now female Naruto in front of him. "I want a kiss, Sasuke-sama…" He/she started to rub his/her hand over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sighed. He raised his hands, doing the sign of the tiger. "Kai," He said, releasing the Jutsu. The now male Naruto pouted. He was sitting in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, his sandwich being left forgotten on its plastic bag on the ground. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto's cheek.

Mean while, Sai was watching from the bushes and got angry. He ran out of the bushes and started running circles around the two other boys. "Damn you Uchiha! Just because it's your birthday doesn't give you the right to steal _**my**_ Naruto! Just for that, I shall steal your sandwich! Muahahahahaha!" And Sai grabbed Sasuke's sandwich, running away afterwards.

"Dammit," Sasuke mumbled. "I still don't get to eat my goddam sandwich…" He was pissed. Naruto looked at him, "Oi, bastard, why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Sasuke mumbled something. Naruto grabbed his face and pulled his head up, "Speak louder Teme! I don't have supersonic hearing!" Sasuke yelled, "Because I hate my birthday! All of my goddam fangirls bombard me with stupid presents." Naruto smiled wide, "I have a present for you!" Sasuke glared at him, "What do you have that I could want?"

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke, who was surprised by this, quickly recovered and grabbed the back of Naruto's head, deepening the kiss. Naruto moaned and Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip, gaining entrance. Naruto and him stayed like that for a long time, causing Sakura and Kakashi to look for them.

Upon finding them like that, Kakashi began writing down notes for Jiraiya, figuring he could use them in a new Icha Icha novel. Sakura began taking pictures with her camera which she thought she might need today. She figured she could have a fangirl meeting with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten later and show them. Sai, who never actually left, was sitting in a tree, eating Sasuke's Tomato sandwich, watching the whole thing take place. It was every fanboy's dream! Sasuke and Naruto finally getting together! Now, if Kakashi and Iruka finally get together, then life would be great!

XXXXX

Hope you liked! Whew, this is my longest oneshot yet! Well, it _is_ only my second… but… whelp, you know what I mean!

I don't care if you didn't like this. It is Sasuke's birthday present and It only matters if he liked what I gave him.

Me: Did you like it Sasuke?

Sasuke: You gave me—

Naruto: You gave him me, how couldn't he like it?

Sasuke: (sighs) Yes, I liked it. Let's go, Naruto, I'm taking you home.

Naruto: Yay!!

SasuNaru forever!


End file.
